Truths Revealed
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: A Question asked, a betrayal revealed
1. Chapter 1

"Did you kill Summer Rose" In quick succession two shotguns were chambered, a grenade launcher, sniper rifle, three pistols, and a revolving dust launcher. Six sets of eyes went between the leader of the cracked but not broken JNPR, and Qrow Branwen Ozpin's eyes.

The sword on Qrows back exploded to twice its normal length. "Tread carefully boy" The aging Hunter warned.

"Jaune" Ruby's voice timidly cut through the tension.

"It's the only thing that makes sense" Jaune eyes remained on Qrows hand still resting on the hilt of his weapon.

"Jaune what are you talking?" Yang kept her metal arm aimed at the Arc, not minding Nora's grenade launcher aimed squarely at her.

"Did he tell you how he "protected" Ruby?" Jaune asked with air quotes. "Or did you just accept that he did?" He continued taking a single step back. Oscar was about to reach for his cane when the blade of the Crocea Mors touched his neck. "I KNOW you had something to do with it Oz"

Yang turned and looked at her Uncle. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, his once faded red eyes were now as dark as her mothers. "How did you protect Ruby Uncle Qrow?" She asked shifting her natural arm to aim directly at his chest.

Weiss suddenly got in between the two "Yang we need to stay calm" She gently pushed on Yangs stomach to create more distance between the two.

Ten seconds of silence permeated the half destroyed office of the recently deceased Leonardo Lionheart. "He used her as bait!" Jaune snapped in Yangs direction.

"He WHAT!?" Yangs lavender eyes blazed red as she shoved the former heiress aside.

"I Was protecting her!" Qrow countered when he felt the green blades of Ren push on his neck.

"Don't" He warned. "We both don't have aura left. Can you kill me faster then I can push this blade?" He added ominously.

Jaune let out a hearty laugh as Ruby speared her sister. "It's his semblance he can't control it, it's bad luck. He was trying to protect me" She reasoned with the fast moving blonde.

"What was he protecting you from!?" Jaune countered. "A Stubbed toe, a splinter, some boo boos!?" Jaune replied. "I've been watching him, his semblance causes enough bad luck to make fighting him a nightmare. But we've been around him for months, how many times were we hurt!?" Jaune eyes were glacial as he whipped on Ruby. "He trained you to use that scythe right? He was around your village enough to teach at Signal right? He was around enough for you to feel like he's your uncle right?" Both girls stopped abruptly at the statement, tears began to build up in the younger sisters eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you Ruby. At first I thought he was your blood father. But you and Yang, your sisters"

Qrow glared at the teenager standing ten feet away. "How do you know that?"

"It's the subtle things, their eye shape, chins, I went and looked at photos of Yang when she was younger. They're sisters, I would bet my life on that" Jaune turned back on the Hunter.

"Mr Arc is this really the time?" Oscar again tried to cut in.

"How much longer till Oscar is no more Oz?" Jaune hands were shaking with anger as he turned on the "boy" his sword still raised to his neck. "Did you use us to posses him? Every training session, was it rushing your take over?"

"Mr Arc we can talk about this later, we've just had a tremendous victory against Salem and her ilk" Oz was about to push the blade off his neck when Jaune added more pressure.

"No, no more secrets, or lies. You're telling them the truth. Did you kill Summer Rose?"

Qrow looked between the two young girls and Jaune. "What's your theory?" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Was Summer taking less missions before she died Yang?" Jaune asked incredibly gently as if handling glass.

The blonde closed her eyes and went back eleven years. When she felt a had grasp her shoulder. "Yang" Blakes voice was soothing if not for the hurt that still permeated the wound she had caused by running.

"She was taking less missions, dad was taking more, and working at Signal. Mom was trying to get a job at Signal as well" Yang muttered, her eyes watering.

"You want my theory Qrow. I Think Summer was leaving Ozpin's little circle. She was beginning to distance herself from you, Oz, Glynda, everyone. But once you're in on the little cabal you can't get out right?" He cast a glance over to the bloody body of Raven Branwen, and Vernal. "You would sacrifice your sister because she "betrayed" Oz. Instead of leaving her alone, letting her live her life, even after Yang. You and your master needed her skills and abilities. Yang I'm not saying she was a good woman, she still chose to leave you and your dad" He cast a sad glance to the blonde who gave him a nod. "So why would Summer be any different?"

Jaune pulled the blade from Ozs neck and sheathed his sword. "No strings on us" He motioned to RWBY and JNPR. "So here's what I think happened, Oz sent Summer on a purposely exhausting mission. When she exhausted from fighting her former teammate and friend shows up for support. The two fight side by side until Summers aura fades. Then you struck, before she could use her eyes, before she could even motion to counter you killed her" His eyes never left Qrow as he continued his rant. "You then go back to Patch. Play the wheeping uncle, take the silver eyed daughter under your wing, all so one day she could replace her mother. Ozpin's new silver eyed warrior"

Once again a silence cut through the office, the sounds of battles coming to close could be heard. Victory cheers echoing through the school grounds. Yang and Ruby both in tears all but begged for a denial as their faces became soaked. "I Wouldn't..." Qrow began only for Jaune to finish off with a "Word it like that. No more games Qrow, did you kill Summer Rose!?" He looked over to the former heiress and said calmly "You need to go Weiss, we all saw Vernal transfer her power to you..." In a flash Oz drove his cane into Jaunes stomach, instantly Qrow back kicked Ren off him. Both Hunters turned to the heiress only to be frozen in place.

"No we need to go" Weiss's heart stopped as Ruby fell to her knees. Her entire world shattered as she let out a heart shattering wale of agony. Every smile, every laugh, every training session, building her weapon, how she dressed, everything she had ever done with Qrow was gone. Replaced by manipulations and lies. With everything she had she tossed the Crescent Rose.

"I Called my mom and dad they're getting the ship ready to leave" Blake dragged Yang to her feet. Her heart ached as she felt the bubbly girl was cold to the touch. None of the fire she knew was present. "Yang we need to go. Weiss, Ruby, Jaune they're not safe here" She attempted to drag the blonde but she remained rooted to the spot. Every time Qrow had pushed her aside to spend time with Ruby came rushing back, every time he took her out with him, their training sessions. As each day Ruby styled herself more and more after their uncle came back to her. "I'm going to kill you!" She roared her tears evaporating against her blazing energy. A Large wall of ice erected itself between JNPR RWBY, And Qrow Oz.

"Nows not the time" Weiss stated firmly.

Jaune scooped the bawling rose in his arms gently stroking his hands through her hair. "Ruby I'm sorry, you needed to know" He whispered as group began running toward the port of Haven. "Yang Ruby needs you right now" Jaune yelled.

"When did you figure all of that out?" Yang growled.

Jaune gently handed the Ruby to her older sister. "When he killed Raven and Vernal" The group raced through the streets of Haven.

"What do we do?" Blake eyed the near catatonic Ruby with worry, every couple seconds she would let out a heavily pained cried.

The group of huntresses and hunter looked at the only leader left. "Vacou is the only place left" Jaune stated.


	2. Good Man goes to War

AN

It's another one shot, to go along with V5s ending because I feel like it did a disservice to Jaune. If they never address that Raven was somewhere in her mid to late thirties before gaining her Maiden powers I'll seriously drop the series.

Also it has added to my dislike of Ozpin. Anyways like REVIEW and ENJOY!

"Mom was the Spring Maiden not the girl" Yang stated as RWBY sat in the half destroyed hall of Mistral Academy. None of the girls noticed Jaunes hands tighten around his blade. "She killed the last one...the that ran away" Yang continued unaware to the knight shaking hands.

"When did the last maiden run?" Jaunes question cut through the room, his blue eyes glacial as he locked onto Oscar and Qrow.

"Jaune..." Oscar took a half step away from the blonde knight.

"Boy" Qrow put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"How old was Raven before getting the maiden powers?" He felt Ren put a hand on his shoulder. "Why Pyrrha?" He finished.

Qrow frowned "You need to calm down" Qrow advised not liking the look on the blondes face.

"And you need to answer the damn question!" He yelled drawing the attention of not just RWBY, but the Belladonna family and Sun. "Why wasn't Glynda made the Fall Maiden!" As if he had visibly slapped RWBY and JNPR they all recoiled away from the three. Jaunes body began glowing with a faint white light.

"Glynda..." Oscar paused, everyone could see him inaudibly arguing inside his own mind.,

"Get the old bastard out here Oscar" Jaune stated viciously.

"He can't he's..." Oscar began only to be silenced by Jaune saying "Lying to us. He said you guys would become one. What happened with that big guy. He possessed you!" He cast a glance to Ruby, Nora, and Ren. "Remember when we first met this kid. Ozpin could barely hold a conversation before being forced into his mind! He just fought a guy who was fighting and beating us all. Nobodies going to question how much stronger he'll get, or how much longer Oscar has before Ozpin never has to give control back!" Oscar stumbled away from Jaune who was now walking straight towards him. "Now get the bastard out of your head! Because he's answering my damn questions!" Jaune swung a downward cleave that Oscar barely blocked, but the weight of the attack stumbled him.

Jaune was about launch a second swing when a large blade touched the side of his neck. "This is not happening" Qrows once fading almost pink eyes. Where now just as red as Yangs own.

"It's happening because I'm flipping the damn chessboard" The could see the green aura envelop Oscar for a moment. The Arc and the headmaster never leaving each other's eyes. "Pyrrha never wanted to be a huntress. Did you know that Oz?" They could hear the audible crack in speech. "But her parents found out that she was a natural. So they groomed her, got her some of the greatest tutors in all of mistral, and made her into the invincible girl. She never wanted that. But you used what was hard wired in her. Made her question the very core of her being. For what!?"

Ozpin sighed "Mr Arc I've lived longer, and made more mistakes..." But before he could finish his statement Jaune cut in. "No! You don't get to play the victim. You didn't see how torn up Pyrrha was after you and your cabal lied to her! So no you don't get to play the victim. Tell us why you chose Pyrrha, when Glynda was already in your inner circle!"

"Jaune..." Ruby reached for the leader of JNPR.

"What if it was Weiss, or Yang?" She pulled away from Jaune. "What if one them came to you crying. I tried as best as I could but...I had no idea. And I'm starting to get one" Jaune looked down on the still unmoving headmaster. "Why Pyrrha?"

Ozpin eyes hardened "She was the best, the most skilled, the most stable" Ozpin tried for the most part to looked ashamed, but Jaune saw through the mask. To the battle hardened immortal. "She was the only choice. Ms Rose had her eyes, Ms Schnee her family, Ms Belladonna her past as a well if we're cutting through to the core. Her past a terrorist and assassin for the Whitefang. Ms Xiao Long, she was probably my second choice, if not for that anger my first. I've seen the Branwen Bloodline. But she has to much of her mother in her" Everyone but Jaune took a step away from Ozpin. "Ms Nikos was the only choice"

Jaune nodded, but never lost the pure anger he was feeling. His mind always returning to his last hold on Pyrrha, the video. "Why not Glynda Goodwitch?"

Ozpin frowned deeply before saying calmly. "We couldn't risk it. Glynda even without becoming a Maiden was probably the strongest active huntress on Remnant. Well I guess now with Ms Branwen, she's the second strongest"

"Professor Goodwitch forced a retreat from Cinder" Ruby gasped loudly, her hand covering her mouth. "Before I was recruited into Beacon" The look of betrayal never left her face as she finally saw Ozpin."Professor...please...tell me you didn't lie to Pyrrha" She practically begged.

In the back of his mind Ozpin felt Oscar claw for control, but he quickly silenced any fight from the boy, continuing his monologue. "We didn't know how much forcing Ambers aura would change the host body. Just her powers could've been transferred. But just as easily Amber could've taken over the body. We couldn't risk Glynda, Amber had already proven to be a weak maiden" Yang flinched visibly as she could see clear echoes in Ozpin's statements, and those of her Mother. "So we chose the most viable candidate. Should Ms Nikos be taken over by Amber. She would have a strong body, arguably superior to her own. Should Ms Nikos gain the powers, then we would have a maiden gifted in ways that only happen once a generation"

Jaune suddenly grabbed Ruby wrist and nearly shoved her into her sisters arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He felt a chill go down his spine, the same chill he had felt when he saw Cinder. "Do you not see our lives as valuable?"

"I've lived a long life Mr Arc. You grow..." Ozpin searched for the word that would gently break it to JNR and RWBY. "jaded. I am sick of this cycle. So I saw an opportunity with this generation. Ms Nikos, Ms Rose, Ms Schnee, Ms Xiao Long, and Ms Belladonna. Four Maidens and a warrior to lead them into battle. Do you see now Mr Arc. I Saw Ms Nikos as a chance to finally break the cycle she was going to be the start of something fantastic" He calmly looked towards the four girls of team RWBY, but before he could eye Nora Ren had placed himself in his line of sight. "Do you see Mr Arc. Pyrrha her sacrifice was going to light the fire, that would burn Salem to the ground"

"How can you be so broken?" The Question was simple, they could see the tears dripping onto the ground. "Do you have no humanity left? Do you not understand that all human lives have value? Don't you see that playing RWBY and Pyrrha like that? Grooming them into becoming Maidens is no better then what Salem did with Cinder? That you're becoming just as bad as the evil you fight!?" He finished his line of questioning by looking at RWBY and Nora. Suddenly a fire lit in his stomach. He was going to protect them. No matter the the cost.

"Some times hard choices need to be made Mr Arc" Ozpin eyes sharpened to a point.

Suddenly Jaune was glaring a Qrow. "When did Ozpin start having you groom Ruby?" The Old huntsmen carefully schooled his face into an expressionless mask. "Is that why you killed Summer Rose?" In a instant Jaune was flung across the room by a powerful swing of the sword.

"You don't know what you're talking!?" Qrow was about to charge Jaune when four arms wrapped around.

"Stop!" Yangs strong metal arm holding him in place with a vice like grip.

"Uncle Qrow please" Ruby begged the old man.

Jaune stumbled to his feet, his aura having taken the brunt of the blow, but the attack did leave a dent in his chest plate. "Hit a nerve" He wheezed as his teammate began supporting his wobbly legs. "The way I see it, Ozpin planned on Ruby leading this generation of Maidens from the day she was born" He glared at the man still being held back by his nieces.

"Jaune just shut up!" Weiss yelled at the knight.

He rounded on her with a quickness she had never seen in him. "No Weiss. If what I'm saying is true, they deserve the answers!"

"Everything we've done is for the safety of humanity" Qrow replied with anger.

"Ozpin already saw how their dad reacted when Raven left him" Ozpin calmly reached for his cane. For the first time Blake and Weiss stood defensively in front of Jaune. "This was his chance to get in on the ground level of a Silver Eyed Warrior. To have one of his personal dogs train her, groom her into what Ozpin needed!" Jaune continued his rant. "Summer though posed a threat to that plan didn't she"

'She was super mom, slayer of monsters, and baker of cookies' Blake had once heard the pride in Yangs voice as she talked about the elder Rose. Immediately her Gambol Shroud was pointed directly at the chest of Ozpin. "Please tell me he isn't telling the truth"

"Blake!" Yang knew she couldn't release her uncle but seeing the hurt in her partners eyes was almost enough for her to do it"

"I'm willing to bet because of the stress of being mother Summer was toying with the idea of retiring, I know my mom couldn't be both after my older sister was born" Jaune stood up tall to even flinching at the throbbing in his chest. "So you told her one last mission. This mission would exhaust her, weaken her, maybe even drain some of the power of the silver eyes out of her" Jaune hands shook "Then Qrow would appear" The huntsmen in question stood absolutely still. "He would tell her that he was back up. Then he would strike when she was least expecting it"

"Uncle Qrow" Ruby looked up desperately trying to look for any denial on his face. Only to have her hopes dashed upon the hardened glare of Qrow Branwen.

"Qrow please..." Yang started, but she had seen his eyes. The same eyes her mother had when she justified killing the former Spring Maiden. "Oh my god, you killed her" She faltered back a half step.

"It all works for you right Oz. You get your silver eyed warrior, even if it took a couple of years. You have a thousand life times to play your game" Jaune looked back to his friends. "I'm not going to force you to come with me" He stated simply. "I'm going to Vacuo. I'm gonna find the Maiden and protect her. From Oz, from Salem and anyone who goes after her"

"We can't let you do that" Ozpin walked towards the Arc. "Those girls have a destiny"

"To die so RWBY can become maidens!" His voice echoed through the near empty hall. "They're not your toys Oz. I'm going to protect them. Because that's what Pyrrha would've done!"

Ozpin frowned he knew that getting in touch with Ironwood was an imperative now. "Mr Arc...Jaune please. I Know you're feeling hurt. But you must understand. Those two maidens are our last bulwark against Salem. They can not be removed from their station"

Jaune limped towards the broken wall "I Don't know much, I'm not all that strong, or smart, I can barely fight, but there is one thing I know. That what you're doing to the maidens is wrong, I'm going to help them. That's a promise"

Weiss looked towards the blonde then to her leader and back. When Yang finally spoke up. "I'm going with him" She shoved her uncle as she followed Nora and Ren. "I Said no more lies. Qrow I can't believe you...Summer...no mom" Tears poured freely down her cheeks "Dad would kill you if he ever found out what you did" She added. She didn't even spare her Faunus teammate a glance.

Weiss was next, she could still feel his aura in hers. She felt the cold blade of betrayal radiating off him. His aura as if subconsciously mixing with hers. "I'm going with Jaune Ruby. He's going to need help" She chased after Yang, gently placing her small hand on the broader shoulder of her teammate. "I'm so sorry" She half whispered.

"Ruby" Blake remained rooted in place watching her little leader.

"Uncle Qrow" The young reaper was suddenly a pillar of petals following after her sister and teammates.

Ozpin eyed the final member of RWBY. "Ms Belladonna"

Blake yellow eyes fell onto the young professor. "I Don't know Jaune. I don't know what Pyrrha saw in him. But I do know this. Night will fall and drown the sun when a **good man goes to war**. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a **good man goes to war**. Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won but the child is lost" She followed after the group of former Beacon Students. As she walked above the rubble her yellow eyes turned on Qrow. "Don't you ever come near my leader, or my partner. I'm done running. I Will protect my friends" She warned darkly, before disappearing after the group.

AN

Yeah Raven being the Spring Maiden was one of the biggest ass pulls I've EVER seen. Not just in RWBY but in all of FICTION! It literally shatters any LORE the show tried to create! One of two THINGS we know about the Maidens was completely and utterly false. That puts the entire Pyrrha story in Volume 3 into question, It's makes the Ozluminati unreliable narrators, and Glynda look like a massive bitch!

Let's break down Ravens age for a moments. She was 21/22 before graduating from Beacon, she spent some time as a spy for Ozpin, she then spent time training the previous Spring Maiden, and that's not taking into account, the 9 months to carry Yang, or the six it takes to get to Haven! That means at minimum she was 30! But with all of the unknowns. The Spying for Oz, and training the previous Spring! She could've easily been in her mid to late 30s if not pushing her early 40s!


	3. Enjoy

_**Edited 2-4-18 by CasuallyPosting**_

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE**_

 _ **So I found my beta/Co-Author.**_

 _ **First off I would like to thank all the of the other interested parties. Your responses are extremely appreciate your interest in helping me. And if I decide to take on a second full length story, I'll keep you guys in mind.**_

 _ **Next this is mostly a sample chapter for the types of work me and CasaullyPosting will put out. It's a rewrite of Truths Revealed chapter 1**_

 _ **However the Full length Story WILL be using Chapter 2 of Truths Revealed as the Jumping off point.**_

 _ **Like Review, and enjoy.**_

"Did you kill Summer Rose?"

In quick succession two shotguns were chambered. A grenade launcher, sniper rifle, three pistols, and a revolving dust launcher were all armed and pointed in various directions.

Six sets of eyes moved between the leader of the cracked but not broken JNPR and the eyes of both Qrow Branwen and Ozpin.

The Sword resting on Qrow's back exploded to twice its inactive size as the red-eyed man narrowed his eyes at the knight. "Tread carefully kid. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Jaune?" It was Ruby's timid voice that cut through the tension from directly behind him

"It's the only scenario that matches up with what you have told us." Jaune's eyes remained on Qrow's, his hand still resting on the hilt of Crocea Mors.

"Jaune what are you talking about?" Yang had her metal arm aimed at the Arc with a very hurt expression on her face. Not minding that Nora's grenade launcher was now aimed directly at her back.

"Did he tell you how he 'protected' Ruby?" Jaune asked with an unmistakable emphasis on protected. "Or did you just accept that he did?"

The boy continued forward, placing the tip of his legendary blade against Oscar's neck, just as Ozpin moved the boys arm towards the cane on his back. "I _KNOW_ you had something to do with it Ozpin."

Yang turned from her friend and looked at her Uncle. The man's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, his once faded red eyes were now as dark as her mothers had been. "How did you protect Ruby Uncle Qrow?" She asked shifting her natural arm to aim directly at his chest.

Weiss suddenly got in between the two, trying to stop a needless confrontation. "Yang we need to stay calm" She gently pushed on Yangs stomach to create more distance between the two.

Ten seconds of silence permeated the half-destroyed office of the recently deceased Leonardo Lionheart. Neither side wanting to say anything that could further the situation in a negative way.

That was until JNPR's leader turned his head so that he could lock eyes with his fellow blonde.

"He used her as bait!" Jaune snapped in Yang's direction.

"He WHAT!?" Yang's lavender eyes blazed red as she shoved the former heiress aside, making the distance between herself and her uncle rapidly shrink.

"I _was_ protecting her!" Qrow countered when he felt the green blades of Ren push against the back of his neck.

"Don't," the ninja-like warrior spoke calmly, with rage building behind his normally emotionless mask. "We are both nearly out of aura. Do you think you can do anything before I press forward?"

Jaune let out dry chuckle as Ruby speared her sister.

"It's his semblance! He can't control it because it is bad luck! He was just trying to help me!" the youngest, non-possessed member of the group tried to rationalize with her angry older sibling.

"What was he protecting you from!?" Jaune countered. "A Stubbed toe, a splinter, some other minor injury!?" Jaune replied. "I've been watching him; his semblance causes enough bad luck to make fighting him a nightmare. But we've been around him for months, how many times were we hurt!?"

Jaune's eyes were practically solid ice as he turned to look at Ruby's wide eyes.

"He trained you to use that scythe, right? He was around your village enough to teach at Signal, right? He was around enough for you to feel like he's your uncle, right?" Both girls stopped abruptly at the statement, tears began to build up in the younger sister's eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Ruby. At first, I thought he was your blood father and that explained his behavior. But things didn't add up after I looked into it and thought on it more. You two are definitely sisters."

Qrow glared at the teenager standing ten feet away. "How do you know that?"

"It's the subtle things. Eye shape, facial structure. When we were on Patch before leaving for Haven I saw a picture of the two of them from when they were kids. They are sisters. I would bet my life on that." The Arc stated with conviction.

"Mr. Arc is this really the time for this?" Oscar, no, Ozpin again tried to cut in.

"How much longer till Oscar is no more Oz?" Jaune hands were shaking with anger as he turned on the 'boy' his sword still raised to his neck. "Did you use us to gain control? Were all of those training sessions really just to help us get stronger?"

"Mr. Arc we can talk about this later. We have just won a tremendous victory against Salem and her ilk."

Ozpin was about to push the blade off his neck when Jaune added more pressure.

"No, no more secrets, or lies. You're telling them the truth. Did you kill Summer Rose?"

Qrow looked between the two young girls who seemed catatonic at this point and Jaune. "What's your theory?" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Was Summer taking less missions before she died Yang?" Jaune asked incredibly gently as if handling glass.

The blonde closed her eyes and went back eleven years in her mind. A frown overcame her face as she tried to think while ignoring the dread and anger welling up inside her.

She felt a hand gently clasp her shoulder. "Yang." Blake's voice was soothing, but bittersweet seeing as they had yet to talk about her disappearing on them.

There was a pause as everyone allowed the bombshell to think.

"She was taking less missions. She spent a lot more time at home while dad took on more jobs in between teaching at Signal… I think mom was trying to get a job at Signal too…" the normally cheerful girl spoke quietly with tears beginning to trickle down her face.

"You want my theory Qrow," Jaune spoke, turning back to the other object of his ire. "I think Summer was in too deep. She was in this little circle Ozpin has been running and she was starting distance herself. From Ozpin, from Glynda, from everyone. But once you get into the cabal… you can't get out, right?"

The boy cast a glance to the bloody bodies of Raven Branwen and her apprentice Vernal. "You would go so far as to sacrifice your sister because she 'betrayed' Ozpin. Instead of just leaving her alone, letting her live her life, even after Yang. Your boss needed her skills, her abilities. Yang I am not saying she was a good woman, obviously if she chose to leave you like she did… but if you would do this to her…" he cast a glance to the blonde, giving her a small smile as she nodded. "So how would that make Summer any different?"

Jaune pulled his blade away form Oscar's neck and sheathed the sword. "There are no strings tying us to you or yours Ozpin," he motioned behind him to rest of RWBY and JNPR. "So here is my theory."

Pointing to Oscar he continued. "One more mission. Ozpin knows Summer wants nothing more than to retire and teach on Patch so she can spend time with her two daughters and husband so he comes to her with one last mission. This one is particularly heavy on fighting and along the way she gets worn down, but presses on so that she can get back home to her family."

He pauses to let the first portion sink in. "Then just as she is tiring out and thinking about retreating or abandoning the mission," he points to Qrow now. "Her former teammate and trusted friend appears and supports her saying he was sent by Ozpin to help. The two fight side by side and complete the objective… and then you strike. Her aura was nearly gone, and she didn't even get a chance to counter before you struck her down… before she could use those precious eyes you covet so much Ozpin."

His eyes never left Qrow's as he continued. Watching as the older man's eyes hardened.

"Then you fly back to Patch and play the weeping uncle. You help Mr. Xiao Long emotionally and take one of his daughters, the youngest one… the one with silver eyes under your wing. All so that one day she could replace her mother as Ozpin's silver eyed warrior."

Once again, silence cut through the office as the sounds of battle coming from outside the walls started to fade as the were replaced by cheers of victory.

Yang and Ruby were both crying, their expressions broken as they looked to their uncle. Faces begging for him to deny the rumors and tell them it wasn't true. "I wouldn't…" Qrow tried to say before Jaune cut him off with a fierce glare. "Word it like that? No more games! Did the two of you kill her!"

The next silence was all he needed to hear before he turned to the heiress beside him. "Weiss you need to get out of here. We know that Raven's powers were transferred to you even if you can't use them yet. We need t- "he was cut off by Ozpin's cane slamming into his stomach, making him collapse to the floor clutching the affected area.

At the same time, Qrow kicked Ren away from him and rounded on the remaining students.

"No, we all need to go," Weiss's heart stopped as Ruby fell to her knees. The girl's entire world shattered as she let out a heart shattering wale of agony. Every smile, every laugh, every training session, building her weapon, how she dressed, everything she had ever done with Qrow was gone. Replaced by manipulations and lies. With every ounce of strength left in her body she threw Crescent Rose towards the man's feet before collapsing into sobs once more.

"I just alerted my parents. They are getting the main ship ready to leave," Blake informed the group as she dragged a sobbing Yang to her feet. The Faunus' heart ached as the normally warm and fiery girl's skin was freezing to the touch. None of the fire from her normal personality was present inside of her at the moment.

"Yang. We need to go. Weiss, Jaune… Ruby. None of them are safe here," she attempted to drag the blonde but couldn't as she remained rooted to her spot. The raging inferno happening in her mind taking all of her attention as she glared at her uncle through stinging tears.

Every time Qrow had taken Ruby to train, taken her out with him somewhere, just him spending time with her came to mind. Each day Ruby began styling herself more after their uncle came back and pushed her over the edge.

"I'm going to kill you!" the blonde roared, tears evaporating as quickly as they could fall due to the flaming aura surrounding her. The heat forced Blake back, but a large wall of ice stopped her partner's advances.

Yang turned a harsh glare at Weiss once the wall stood between the two teams and their former mentors. Weiss looked sadly at Yang before motioning to the door. "Now is not the time," the ex-heiress said as she and the others began to run towards the door.

Yang remained still until she saw Jaune move from his position on the ground. He stood up and ran to Ruby, scooping her into his arms and stroking her back as he whispered things into her ear.

She only heard the last one as he approached her. "I am so sorry Ruby… but you needed to know."

He stopped next to Yang and stared down her red orbs with his own tired blue ones. "Yang. Ruby needs you right now. We need you right now."

He gently transferred Ruby into the arms of the older sister as they joined their friends in running out the large doors and towards the awaiting transport. Not looking back at the pair still trapped behind the wall of ice.

"When did you figure all of that out?" Yang growled at the boy, not in anger at him, but anger at the world.

"Only once they killed Raven… she was going to leave peacefully after your talk and then Ozpin ordered Qrow to do that…" he lapsed into silence. Not noticing the softening of red to lilac that focused on him for brief seconds as the rejoined their friends and boarded the large bullhead.

There was a very pungent silence that no one wanted to break. The group was shattered and all hurting, but each time Ruby would tremble in her sister's arms the would feel just a little worse.

"What do we do?" Blake eyed the near catatonic Ruby with worry clear on her face.

The group of huntresses and hunter looked at the only leader left. "Vacou is the only place left" Jaune stated.


	4. Relic War

AN

 ** _THIS is a plot bunny up for grabs. Has some Ozluminati hate, a harem. But overall I just was inspired by Thanos and infinity war. Any reaction fanfic writers want to use it. Take it. Just let me know so I can check it out. So my objective wasn't to make a likeable or relatable Jaune. Just a broken man._**

"Ruby" The youngest Arc child eyed his first huntresses friend. "Please stand down" Both of them held their respective weapons. "Qrow, Ozpin...I know the end of this road" Jaune practically begged the young woman. "Please don't make me go through you" a single golden gauntlet with three gems one on each knuckle glowed.

Tears welled in the deep silver. "Jaune those relics, they're corrupting you. You're seeing things, hearing things, feelings things that aren't there. Ozpin has done nothing but lead us against Salem, against Cinder! Your goal is to destroy all our progress! I can't let that happen!"

"Ozpin used Pyrrha! He's using you! Look at you! You're dressing like Qrow acting like Qrow! Are you in that mans bed!" The relics glowed ominously at the Arcs tirade.

"Are you listening to yourself! Am I in my uncles bed!" Ruby snarled at the accusation.

"Your silver eyed genes, with the Branwen strength. I would past Ozpin. He tried to breed me with Glynda, and Yang with Ironwood. Or did you not believe Yang when she told you that!" Years of pent up anger and hate bubbled forth.

Ruby flinched at the accusation, when Yang had come to her and told her about Ironwoods... No. Ironwood had said Yang had come to him. "Ruby, I love you" her heart stopped. A single tear went down Jaunes cheek. "I'll protect you, RWBY, everyone" He calmly walked towards her. Gauntlet on one hand, Crocea Mors in the other.

She exploded into a pillar of rose petals. "Freeze" Her entire body went rigid as she rolled across the floor and to his feet.

"How, not the relics" She gasped, her entire body twitching.

He gently sheathed his sword and stroked the red bands off her brow. "You thought my semblance was Aura Amplification. It's Aura manipulations" She let out a blood curdling scream as his hand touched her forehead. "You will LISTEN TO ME NOW!" His aura pumped into her own. "I AM..." He caught glimpse of Qrow leaning over her 'Summer' he mumbled as he climaxed. "I Am your master now!"

Outside of the retaken Beacon tower Nora Yang and Weiss watched as their army progressed through the students. "Do not fear, our king wishes to take you as a concubine" Velvet proudly proclaimed to the bound Glynda Goodwitch.

"Why does he need that bitch again?" Yang calmly ran a spear through one of the senior year huntsmen.

Nora reached down to a quivering mass "This will end quickly" She whispered sadly, before snapping the young woman's neck. "Her aura"

Weiss looked down at Qrow. "You loved her mother, so you took the daughter" With a lightning fast thrust she ended the life of the last Branwen. "Ruby" She greeted the woman as she exited the tower.

"My Queen" Ruby bowed lowly.

"Where is our king?" Weiss enquired, as Coco and Fox tossed the beaten James Ironwood at his their feet. "You made sure he's breathing?"

"Of course my Queen" Coco bowed her head slightly.

An Explosion shook the court yard and a single figure was flung at the feet of the invading army. "I Know what it's like to lose" Jaunes voice echoed through the quite court yard. The entire army suddenly fell to a knee as the glowing gem like relics glowed through the cloud of dust. Oscar Pine groaned as he reached for his cane. "To feel so desperately that you're right. But to lose none the less" A Heavy leather boot rested atop the head of the headmaster. He reached down and plucked the cane from out of the mans grasp. "As the Lightning turns your legs to jelly" Jaunes gauntleted hand clenched tightly on the top of the cane. Fissures spread as he continued "So I ask you, to what end?" The orb exploded in his palm, showering the crowd in a golden light "Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same" The light shines off the gauntlet as a smile spread across Jaunes tired face. "And now it has arrived. Or should I say..." He opened his hand to reveal a small golden gem "I Am"

The army let out a cheer as their king placed the last of the relic into the gauntlet. "You do not under stand the powers you play with" Ozpin attempted to push the boot off his head. Only to receive the gauntlet into the face burying his head in the cobblestone.

"You had these relics for a thousand life times" With a loud snap of his free hand glared down at the wizard. "You could've ended the Grimm like that. But don't worry Ozpin, you'll get see the world I'm about to create, in fact you're integral to it" The gems glowed as reached down to the young face of the body snatcher. "Because there is one element you control, that the gods didn't want anyone else controlling" He rapped his meaty gauntlet around the mans throat. The crowd flinched as the wizard exploded into a green light. "You could've stopped me at any point with YOUR power" The man screamed as green aura attempted to flee only to be pinned by pillars of gold, red, blue, and orange. "Yet you failed to act" Jaunes aura entered the fray, everyone watched could see Ozpin's aura. Starting at his feet, it slowly crawled up his body, collating, and condensing in the centre of his forehead. "But I've come to realize something Ozpin" With a sharp tug he ripped a green gem from the mans body, and allowed the husk to fall in a heap. "The hardest choices require the strongest wills"

Yang suddenly stopped on the back of Ironwoods neck. "Concubines circle" Blake was the first out of the crowd, followed closely by Velvet Coco, Emerald, Cinder, Ruby. Glynda was however thrown at the Arc, tears pouring down onto the body of Ozpin. "Don't worry little one" She felt Jaune stroke her hair. "You have a new master now" She fought as the new foreign aura entered her body. "A better master" Weiss added. "A Stronger master" Nora grinned. "He'll take you in this life" Yang added. "And the next" Jaune finished. All Glynda could do was scream as aura burnt a deep double crescent in between her shoulder blades. "Glynda?"

She opened her sharp green eyes and replied "Yes my king"

"Take your place with the concubines" Weiss ordered as Jaune placed his new relic atop his gauntlet "Time" She faltered in awe as Jaune looked over to her.

"My loves" He fell to his knees crying. "My Queens" He looked at Nora the last of JNPR, then to Yang his sun dragon, finally Weiss his first true love. "Thank you"

"A King shouldn't kneel Jauney" Nora stated as she pulled him to his feet. He looked back to his army, years decades of work. "Is it time?" Nora asked her once leader.

"Yes" Despite her small frame she forced the larger man into a deep kiss. All the years together, the hard nights, the tired days. Ren's death. Finding her new great all encompassing love in her former leader. Finding a new purpose in her king. "Nora, do you want me to awaken you? Ren will..." He was cut off as she tearfully hugged him.

"Yes. I will sacrifice Ren to be with you. To help you claim your throne" She stated firmly.

"We all will" Yang eyes were a blazing crimson.

"Yang what happened with you and" The relics vaporized Ironwoods body on the spot. "That bastard. I don't want you to live through it again" Jaune lifted her into a kiss.

"Yes I know, but we all need to make sacrifices. I will never forget that night" She slid her hand down his chest. "You saved me, gave purpose when I thought I had none. When my uncle, my sister" She looked back to the red rose huntress. Who could only submissively bow her head. "When they betrayed me"

"Ok my queen" He released his grip on the yellow dragon, eyed his snow princess. "Weiss" With a smile she flung herself into his larger frame.

"Me first, that's all I'm going to ask" She felt his hands roam over her body. Breasts, butt, vagina, finally his hand rested on her face. "What happened in Haven was an accident. But our aura, it's connected, and I don't want to live without it" She felt Nora and Yangs agreement ring through their shared bond.

"Of course my Queen" He pulled her into a final chaste kiss.

"Triangle" Weiss turned to her sister wives. "Spring" Yangs lilac eyes exploded. "Summer" Nora grinned. "Winter" Weiss felt the maiden powers circle around them, humming as they reached for Jaunes newly created relic. "Concubines, aura circle, Goodwitch glyphs. Cinder empower the glyph" The army was awed as the shear power of the ritual washed over them.

Slowly Jaune raised the relic gauntlet. He could feel his wives aura, their magic pouring out around him. Sending back to Oz the power he had "gifted to the first maidens. He could feel time and space begin to warp to his will, as slowly Yang slumped to the ground, then Nora, followed by Cinder and Glynda, lastly her blue eyes shining as the winter power entered the gem. Qrows body glowed as a small black fragment jumped into the time relic. Lastly was Ravens little bird. He watched as concubines collapsed from aura exhaustion. But still his snow princess stayed standing "change the world MY king"

Jaune nodded sending her a sad smile then.

 ** _Snap_**


End file.
